The Den
The Den was the long-running children's television strand of Ireland's public broadcaster Raidió Teilifís Éireann. First broadcast on 29 September 1986 on RTÉ1, it moved to Network 2 two years later. Initially a continuity strand for weekday afternoon programmes, The Den later expanded during the late 1990s and the 2000s until it became synonymous with RTÉ's children's output. At various times during its run, it was known as Dempsey's Den, Den TV and Den2. In mid-2010, RTÉ Television announced an overhaul of its children's output, with the launch of RTÉjr and TRTÉ. The Den aired for the last time on 19 September 2010. Overview The Den is considered to have pushed the boundaries of what was considered acceptable viewing for children and young people, often employing irreverent and occasionally satirical humour within its continuity links. It also introduced anthropomorphic puppet characters to Irish culture, including Zig and Zag, Podge and Rodge, Socky the Sock Monster, and Dustin the Turkey. Zig and Zag later transferred to Channel 4, Podge and Rodge moved onto adult comedy programming on RTÉ (including their own talk show), while Dustin ran for President and achieved global notoriety by representing Ireland in the Eurovision Song Contest. In later years, The Den took up much of Network 2's schedule, airing for over 11 hours each weekday and on weekend mornings. It also acquired a reputation for airing new episodes of imported shows before other television networks in Europe. Broadcast history Following on from the success of a Children's BBC strand in the UK, RTÉ launched its own bespoke strand for children's programming, Dempsey's Den in September 1986 – initially as a two-hour strand each weekday afternoon on RTÉ 1 and featuring nearly all of the broadcaster's youth output (the main exceptions being Bosco and Jo Maxi). Taking a cue from CBBC's Broom Cupboard format, Dempsey's Den was broadcast live from a tiny, single-camera Presentation studio at RTÉ Television Centre, used mostly for in-vision continuity. Upon its move to Network 2 in September 1988, Dempsey's Den gained an extra hour of airtime each weekday. Ian Dempsey fronted the strand until the summer of 1990, although he continued to present the music feature Pop Goes the Den for a number of years. Ray D'Arcy took over The Den until 1998, and was later replaced by Damien McCaul and in 2003, Francis Boylan Jr. 1986–1998 The Den format changed little over its first decade on air – generally consisting of several cartoons and music videos, at least one RTÉ production, a daily Birthday Slot and on certain days of the week a viewers' quiz. Occasional features included location inserts, interviews and sketches. The studio set changed frequently – various themes included a treehouse (1995), a chip-van, a hair salon called On The Noggin (1999), No. 10 Celebrity Square, a UFO and a newsroom – the presenter tended to be sat behind a desk (or counter in the chip-van), with any puppets perched between desk and the locked-off studio camera. Upon D'Arcy's departure, the format changed significantly. The annual Christmas special was dropped (though old specials were occasionally repeated) and an hour of morning programming was introduced, presented by Geri Maye (with Soky). 1998–2005 The 1998 relaunch saw The Den renamed Den2 (in keeping with Network 2's revamp the year before) and gained more of its own presentation along with extended hours, from 6 am to 5 pm. From 2003, a further strand aimed at older viewers, iD, aired from 5 pm to 7 pm. In-vision continuity was confined to the morning and afternoon strands, fronted by Geri Maye (who was once engaged to Ray D'Arcy), Damien McCaul (until 2003), and Francis Boylan Jr. (until June 2005). The strand re-adopted The Den name in 2002 before McCaul's departure. Despite the format changes, much of The Den s original spirit remained intact, including quizzes, birthday greetings and puppets. As Den2, it launched a website in October 1999. In 2003, the strand gained its own daily news bulletin, news2day, similar in format to the BBC's Newsround. 2005–2010 The Den was revamped again on 17 September 2005 with a new graphics package designed by Dunning Elley Joans (now Dunning Penny Joans). By now, the strand had been split into several daily shows, including Wakey Wakey, Den Tots and The Club, alongside the existing news2day bulletin at 5 pm. This final revamp removed much of the cast (bar Dustin, Socky, Charly and Zuppy), with the launch of their own programme (DDN). It also refocused the breakfast slot away from pre-school children and towards older viewers, with one continuity presenter, Kathryn McKiernan, fronting both morning and afternoon shows. Further changes in September 2008 saw the separate shows axed and in-vision presentation replaced by out-of-vision announcements. The Den ceased in September 2010 when RTÉ launched two new strands for its children's output – RTÉjr and TRTÉ. Presenters Assistants Ciara Carroll served as a regular assistant during D'Arcy's time as presenter. She would arrive at the studio to announce new competitions, provide observations from behind the camera and her laughter could often be heard in the background as Zig and Zag accused her of being responsible for breaking winds. She would also include herself during many other features throughout the day. During the Dempsey years, The Den assistant was Celine, who would later present Jo Maxi when D'Arcy departed that programme to succeed Ian Dempsey. In its latter years, The Den remained on air during the summer, either using temporary cover presenters (Aidan Power, Aoileann Garavaglia, etc.) or no presenter-led continuity. Home-produced programming ''Creature Feature'' Éanna ni Lamhna presented Creature Feature. It had a nature theme. ''Draw with Don'' Each week Don Conroy would arrive at the studio to draw a picture (often of his beloved owls) or read from one of his children's books. The Den presenter, on his own sketchpad, would typically try to mimic Don's style; he would inevitably fail to match Don. Towards the end, Don would show the viewers a selection of drawings sent to him over the course of that week. ''Echo Island'' Echo Island —a "children's magazine" show along the lines of Blue Peter—first aired in 1994. The time of transmission was between 17:00 and 17:30. It ran three days a week for the first season, adding an extra programme at the start of the second season in September 1995, with two in English and the other two as Gaeilge. It was renamed Echo in 1999 (for its final season). Original hosts were Derek Mooney and Bláthnaid Ní Chofaigh. Comedian Dara Ó Briain, who has since become recognisable abroad, spent most of his RTÉ career on Echo Island from 1995 onwards. Carrie Crowley joined the show in 1996, later achieving global recognition by presenting Eurovision Song Contest 1997. ''FISH'' An acronym for F'''riday '''I't 'S'tarts 'H'ere'', this was a weekly show presented by Danann Breathnach and Louise Loughman during the Den2 era. ''The Grip'' Ryle Nugent presented this sports programme from 1994 until 1998. ''Happy Birthday'' Every day (even on Christmas Day), photographs of children would roll along the screen commemorating their birthdays, after which a music video would be shown. ''Pop Gossip'' Simon Young, a former disc jockey with RTÉ 2fm, would present a weekly popular music news chat with Dempsey and D'Arcy. Emma Ledden succeeded Young in the mid-1990s; from there she transferred to MTV Europe in the late 1990s. ''Stream'' Five of these aired, each on a different day of the week. * Mondays had Quiz Stream ** In Quiz Stream, two teams of three boys or three girls faced each other. The first to answer six questions correctly (spelling out S-T-R-E-A-M in lights before them) won. * Tuesdays had Pet Stream and, later, Style Stream * Wednesdays had Cyber Stream * Star Stream would presumably therefore have been on Thursdays * Fridays had Sports Stream ''The Works'' Mary Kingston presented The Works on Wednesdays between 17:00 and 17:30 (just before Spider-Man). ''The Yes-No Game Show'' The Yes-No Game Show ran from roughly 1995 to 1998 and happened twice a week, on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. Two children would partake in this, seated behind a desk upon which lay a selection of their favoutite soft toys, which would be introduced in advance. The children would attempt to answer questions on themselves without the use of "Yes" or "No". If they lasted a desirable length, many prizes would be bestowed upon them, including the coveted Yes-No Game Show winners' mug. If they stumbled into a "Yes" or a "No" they received all the prizes anyway, apart from the mug. This was later part of Dustin's Daily News, running for a few weeks at a time before a break. Various successor quizzes featured on The Den, including The Furry Green Telly Quiz and The Furry Blue Telly Quiz. When the Furry Green Telly Quiz "stopped", there was a running gag that Dustin was working on a new quiz which promised to be bigger and better. This new quiz was kept under wraps and hidden under a blanket at the back of the studio. Finally, after much anticipation, Dustin proudly unveiled the new game... The Furry Blue Telly Quiz. There was also The Big Bus Quiz. During the Den2 era there were also holiday-themed "challenges" (e.g. a Pumpkin Challenge at Halloween, a Mince Pie Challenge at Christmas, an Easter Egg Challenge at Easter). Viewers would telephone in and pick from a selection of the eponymous challenges, laid out and numbered on the desk in front of Damo, to reveal a prize. Imported programming ;Animated (A-B) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 2 Stupid Dogs * 64 Zoo Lane * The Amazing Splashinis * Amigo and Friends * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Action League Now * Action Man (1995 series) ** Action Man (2000 series) * The Addams Family (1992 series) * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky * The Adventures of Dawdle the Donkey * The Adventures of Hyperman * The Adventures of Panty & Stocking * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * The Adventures of Sam * The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The Adventures of Tintin * Aladdin * Albie * Alias the Jester * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * All Grown Up! * The All-New Popeye Show * Alvin and the Chipmunks ** The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Amazing Splashinis * Angelina Ballerina * The Angry Beavers * Animal Shelf * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Animaniacs * Animated Hero Classics * Animated Tales of the World * Animated Video Treasures * Anthony Ant * Arle * Around the World in 80 Days * Around the World with Willy Fogg * Arthur (originally aired on TG4) * Astro Boy * As Told By Ginger * Atomic Betty (later shown on Cúla 4 in 2010) * The Avengers: United They Stand * A.T.O.M. * The Babaloos * Babar * Baby Bollies (dubbed as Gaeilge with the title Tír na hÓige) * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Potter: The Series * Back to the Future * Batman: The Animated Series and Batman Beyond ** Batman: The Brave and the Bold * The Bear's Island * Beethoven * Beetlejuice * The Berenstain Bears * Bernard * Beyblade * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (originally aired on TV3) * Biker Mice from Mars''Shown as recently as 2008, according to ''The Irish Times, 31 December 2008, p.31. ** Biker Mice from Mars (2006 series) * Bimble's Bucket * Bob Morane * Bobobobs * Bonkers * Bouli (later aired on TG4 in 1996 and returned to air on Network 2 in 1999) * Braceface * Brand Spankin' New! Doug * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * Bratz * BraveStarr * Bright Sparks * The Bugs Bunny Show * Bugtime Adventures * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command''Shown as recently as 2009, according to the ''Irish Daily Mirror s "We Love Telly", 26 June 2009, p.II. * The Buzz on Maggie ;Animated (C-D) * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Caillou''Shown as recently as 2008, according to the ''Irish Independent, 4 November 2008, p.36. * The California Raisin Show * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Flamingo * Captain Fracasse * Captain Planet ** The New Adventures of Captain Planet * Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Cardcaptors * Cardcaptor Sakura * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * The Care Bears * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Casper ** Casper and the Angels ** Casper and Friends * CatDog * Catscratch * Cave Kids * Cave Party * CBS Storybreak * ChalkZone * Charlie and Lola * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chucklewood Critters * Classical Disney Cartoons ** Walt Disney's Mickey and Donald * Cool McCool * Corneil and Bernie * Count Duckula * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Conker's Live and Reloaded: The Series * Creepy Crawlers * Curious George * Cyborg 009 * Danny Phantom * Dark Knights * Darkwing Duck * Dastardly and Muttley * David and the Gnomes * Defenders of the Earth * Detention * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher * Dexter's Laboratory * Diabolik * Digimon * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Dinky-Winky Circus * Dino Babies * Dinosaucers * Dinozaurs * Dirty Rat Tales * Donald's Quack Attack * Doctor Dolittle * Doctor Snuggles * Dog and Cat * Dog City * Dogstar * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds ** The Return of Dogtanian * Doug * The Dreamstone * Droopy * DuckTales (Original series) ;Animated (E-H) * Earthworm Jim * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Edward and Friends * Eddy and the Bear * Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries * Erky Perky * European Folk Tales * Extreme Dinosaurs * The Fabulous Fleischer Folio * Farmkids * Faireez * The Fairly OddParents * The Fairytaler * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fantaghirò * Fantastic Four * The Fantastic Flying Journey * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Fennec * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Fiddley Foodle Bird * Fievel's American Tails * Fillmore! * The Flintstones ** The Flintstone Kids * The Funnyman Boogeyman Show * Foofur * Foxbusters * Foxtales * Fracasse * Franklin * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series * Free Willy * The Flipets * The Frog Show * The Fruitties * Fluffy Gardens * Funky Phantom * Funny Little Bugs * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Gadget Boy and Heather * Garfield and Friends * Gargoyles * George and Martha * George of the Jungle * George Shrinks * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Get Ed * Ghostbusters ** Extreme Ghostbusters ** The Real Ghostbusters ** Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters * The Gnoufs * Gladiator Academy * The Glo Friends (Christmas special only) * Godzilla: The Animated Series (originally aired on TV3) * Goof Troop * Gordon the Garden Gnome * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Grossology * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * The Heart of the Jungle * Henry's Cat * Hercules * Hey Arnold! * Histeria! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Hokey Wolf * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Horrible Histories (2001 series) * Horrid Henry (later aired on TG4) * House of Mouse * Hoops & Yoyo * The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats * Hoze Houndz * Hurricanes * The Huckleberry Hound Show ;Animated (I-M) * I am Weasel * If You'd Believe This * Iggy Arbuckle * The Incredible Hulk * Inspector Gadget (Original series) (later aired on TG4 and then returned to air on Network 2 in 2001) * Inspector Mouse * International Super Spy: The Series * Inuk * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Iron Nose: The Mysterious Knight * Iznogoud * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jacob Two-Two * James Bond Jr. * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Jim Button and Luke the Engine Driver * Jumanji * Jungle Beat * Junglies * Juniper Jungle * Just So Stories * KaBlam! * Kangaroo Creek Gang * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * Kid Clones from Outer Space * Kid Paddle * The Kids from Room 402 * Kim Possible * Kimba the White Lion * King Arthur's Disasters * Kipper * Kit and Kaboodle * K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments * Knights-A-Lot * The Legend of Prince Valiant * The Legend of Tarzan * The Legends of Treasure Island * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Lilly the Witch * Little Bear * The Little Mermaid * Little Princess * Little Wizards * Lloyd in Space * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies * Loopy de Loop * The Lost World * Ludwig * Madeline ** The New Adventures of Madeline * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * The Magic Crown * The Magic School Bus * The Magician * Maisy * Make Way for Noddy * Marsupilami * Martin Mystery * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * The Mask: Animated Series * Match on Mt. Olympius * Max and Ruby * Max Steel * Medabots * Men in Black: The Animated Series * Metalheads * Mighty Ducks * Mighty Max * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures ** Mighty Mouse and Friends * Mike, Lu & Og * Miss BG * Mission to Mars: The Series * Moomin (1990 series) * The Moonkys * Mr Benn * Mega Man * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr. Men ** Mr. Men and Little Miss * Mona the Vampire (originally aired on TV3) * Moners Sixton 2590 * Monster Buster Club * Monty * Mort & Phil * Mouse and Mole * Mumble Bumble * Mummies Alive! * Mummy Nanny * Muppet Babies * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * My Dad the Rock Star * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot ;Animated (N-P) * NASCAR Racers * Ned's Newt * The Neverending Story * The New Adventures of Flash Gordon * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * The New Adventures of Speed Racer * The New Adventures of the Shoe People * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * New Friends of the Forest * The New Pink Panther Show * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The New World of the Gnomes * Nestor and Quest * Nilus the Sandman * Noah's Island * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus: The Series * Oddworld Unleashed * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Once Upon a Time... Space ** Once Upon a Time... Life ** Once Upon a Time... The Explorers * Orson and Olivia * Oscar and Friends * Ovide Video * The Oz Kids * Papa Beaver's Storytime * Paw Paws * Pecola * Peep and the Big Wide World * PB&J Otter * Pelswick * The Puppy's Further Adventures * Pepper Ann * Papyrus * Percy the Park Keeper * Peter Swift and the Little Circus * The Pink Panther Show ** Pink Panther and Friends ** Pink Panther and Sons * Pinky and the Brain ** Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain * Pijamas * Pip the Appleseed Knight * Pippi Longstocking * The Pirate Family * Pitt And Kantrop * Pixie and Dixie * Planet Sketch * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Pocoyo * Pokémon * Popeye and Son * Potsworth & Co * The Powerpuff Girls (Original series) * Preston Pig * Princess Sissi * Prince of Atlantis * The Proud Family * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Puppy's New Adventures * Puyo Puyo ;Animated (Q-S) * Quack Pack * The Raccoons * Raffina And Rulue Adventures * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Story of... * ReBoot * Recess * Redbeard the Pirate * Redwall ** Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall ** Martin the Warrior: A Tale of Redwall * Rescue Heroes * Ric the Raven * The Riddlers * Road Rovers * The Road Runner Show * RoboCop: Alpha Commando * Rocket Power * Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends * Rolie Polie Olie * Rupert * The Roman Holidays * Rotten Ralph * Rugrats * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sailor Moon * Save the Day * Shaun the Sheep''Shown as recently as 2009, according to the ''Irish Independent Weekend magazine, 5 January 2009, p.54. * Sandokan * Santo Bugito * The Secret Show * Secret Mission Adventures * The Secret World of Santa Claus * Sergeant Stripes * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? ** The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show ** The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** Scooby and Scrappy-Doo ** Scooby, Scrappy & Yabba Doo * Scruff * Seabert * Sharky & George * Sheeep * Sheep in the Big City * Shinzo * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sophie Santiago's Secret Files * Super Royals Action! * Shuriken School * SilverHawks * The Silver Brumby * Silver Surfer * Simba: The King Lion (originally aired on TG4) * SimsalaGrimm * Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown * Small Animals * The Smoggies * The Smurfs * Snailsbury Tales * Sniffles * Snorks * Sonic X * Space Stars * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * SpongeBob SquarePants * Speed Racer * Spider-Man: The Animated Series ** Spider-Man ** The Spectacular Spider-Man * Spit MacPhee * Spot * Static Shock * The Story Keepers * Storybook World * Street Sharks * Super Duper Sumos * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! ** The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 ** Super Mario World * Superman ** Superman: The Animated Series * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * SuperTed (later aired on TG4) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries ;Animated (T-Z) * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles Shown as recently as 2009, according to the Irish Independent, 2 January 2009, p.36. (1987 series) ** Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (2003) * Thundercats * The Tick * Timberwood Tales * Timbuctoo * Timon & Pumbaa * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * Toad Patrol * The Tofus * Tom and Jerry ** Tom & Jerry Kids * Toonimals! * Toonsylvania * The Toothbrush Family * Top Cat * Totally Spies! * Toucan Tecs * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum * Tracey McBean * Transformers ** Transformers: Armada ** Transformers Academy (also aired on TG4) ** Transformers: Cybertron ** Transformers: Energon * Trollz * Tyrone's News * The Trouble with Sophie * The Universe Stops with You * Tugs * Tutenstein * Twins * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Night of the Quiacklan * The Ugly Duckling and Me! * Ultraforce * The Untouchables of Elliot Mouse * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Wallace and Gromit * Wally Gator * Walter Melon * Watership Down * We All Have Tales * What-a-Mess * What's New, Angels? * What's With Andy? * Where's Wally? * Wicked * Widget * Wildfire * The Wild Thornberrys * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * Will and Dewitt * William's Wish Wellingtons * Willy Fog * The Wind in the Willows ** The Wind in the Willows Collection * Wisdom of the Gnomes * The Wizard of Oz * Wolves, Witches and Giants * The World of David the Gnome * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * The World of Strawberry Shortcake * The Wuzzles * X-Men ** X-Men: Evolution * The X's * Xyber 9: New Dawn * Yakkity Yak * Yogi Bear ** Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yolanda, the Black Corsair's Daughter * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * The Zeta Project * Zoe Kezako * Zoom the White Dolphin ;Non-animated * 24Seven * 3-2-1 Contact * The Adventures of Pete and Pete (originally aired on TV3) * The Adventures of Scrapiron O'Toole * The Adventures of the Black Stallion * Adventures on Kythera * Agent Z and the Penguin from Mars * ALF * Alexei: The Series * All Change * All For One * Animal Alphabet * Animal Ark * Animal Spies! * Animorphs * Aquila * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * ARK, the Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids * A.J.'s Time Travelers * Barriers * The Basil Brush Show * Batman * The Beachcombers * Bernard's Watch * Beyond the Break * Bibi the Magical Witch * Big Kids * Big Wolf on Campus * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Blue Water High * Boogies Diner * The Box of Delights * The Brady Bunch * Breaker High * Butterfly Island * Byker Grove * California Dreams * The Campbells * Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons * The Castle of Adventure * The Castaways * Catweazle * Children's Island * Children's Ward * The Chimpmates * The Chronicles of Narnia * City Tails * Clarissa Explains It All * Clowning Around * Cockleshell Bay * Codename Icarus * Comedy Capers * Cornflakes for Tea * The Cosby Show * The Crayon Box * Custer's Last Stand-up * Danger Bay * Demolition Dad * The Demon Headmaster * Dominic * The Doombolt Chase * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Doomsday: The Series * Drake and Josh * Dramarama * Drama 7 * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension * Elephant Boy * The Elephant Show * Emlyn's Moon * The Enid Blyton Adventure Series * The Enid Blyton Secret Series * Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands * Escape from Jupiter * Even Stevens * Fame * The Famous Five * Fergus McPhail * Five Children and It * Flash Gordon (1954 series) * Flight 29 Down * Flipper (1964 series) ** Flipper (1995 series) * Follyfoot * Foreign Exchange * Fraggle Rock * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Fudge * Gather Your Dreams * The Gemini Factor * The Genie from Down Under * Gentle Ben * Get Smart * The Girl from Tomorrow * Goosebumps * Gophers! * The Green Light * Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left * Hang Time * Hannah Montana * Hannibal's Footsteps * The Happy Castle * Happy Days * Harry and the Hendersons * Harry and the Wrinklies * Harry's Mad * The Haunted School * Heidi * The Henderson Kids * Henry's Leg * Hero Turtles: The Next Mutation * Hi-5 * High Flyers * Hills End * Hollywood 7 * Holly's Heroes * Horace and Tina * How * Hypernauts * iCarly * Into the Labyrinth * Jackson Pace: The Great Years * Jim Henson's Animal Show * Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories * Joe 90 * Joey and Redhawk * Josie Smith * The Journey of Allen Strange * Just Jordan * Just William (1977 series) * Kaboodle * Katts and Dog * Kelly * Kenan & Kel * The Kids of Degrassi Street * Kratts' Creatures * Lassie (1954 series) ** The New Lassie ** Lassie (1997 series) * The Latest Buzz * Laurel and Hardy * LazyTown * Lassie * A Little Princess * Little Sir Nicholas * The Littlest Hobo * Los Luchadores * The Lost Children * L.A. 7 * The Legend of the Hidden City * Masked Rider * Mental Block * Microsoap * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mike and Angelo * Minty * Mirror, Mirror ** Mirror, Mirror II * Mission Top Secret * The Monkees * Monster Warriors * Moonacre * Moondial * Mork & Mindy * Mortified * Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book * Mr Majeika * Mr. Merlin * Mr Wymi * The Munsters Today * The Muppet Show ** Muppets Tonight * My Best Friend is an Alien * Naturally, Sadie * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * The New Addams Family * Nobody's House * Ocean Girl * The Odyssey * Our Gang * Our House * The Owl Service * OWL/TV * Pals * Phil of the Future * Pig's Breakfast * Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Power Rangers in Space * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Power Rangers Mystic Force * Power Rangers Time Force * Power Rangers Wild Force * Press Gang * The Princess and the Flying Shoemaker * The Prisoner of Zenda * Professor Popper's Problem * Pugwall ** Pugwall's Summer * The Queen's Nose * Radio Free Roscoe * Ramona * Renford Rejects * Return of the Antelope * Return to Treasure Island * Roger and the Rottentrolls * Round the Twist * Ruby & The Rockits * Runaway Bay * S Club 7 Go Wild! * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Samson Superslug * Saved by the Bell ** Saved by the Bell: The New Class * The Second Voyage of the Mimi * The Secret of the Stone * The Secret World of Alex Mack * The Secret World of Polly Flint * Seriously Weird * Shining Time Station (Christmas special only) * Shoebox Zoo * Sidekicks * Silver Spoons * Simon and the Witch * Sister, Sister''Shown as recently as 2009, according to the ''Irish Independent Weekend magazine, 6 January 2009, p.58. * Skippy the Bush Kangaroo * The Sleepover Club * So Little Time * Snobs * Snub TV * Spellbinder ** Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord * Star Runner * Steel Riders * Stingray * The Story of Tracy Beaker * The Storyteller: Greek Myths * Strangers * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * Supergran * Sweat * Sweet Valley High * Swiss Family Robinson ** The Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson * Thunderbirds Classic * T-Bag * Thunderstone * Tomorrow's World * Treasure in Malta * The Treasure Seekers * The Tribe * True Tilda * Two of a Kind * Unfabulous * The Village by the Sea * Wanted Dead or Alive * The Wayne Manifesto * Weirdsister College * Whizziwig * Wild Kat * Wild Island * Wishbone * Wizbit * Wonderstruck * Woody Woodpecker * Woof! * Worst Best Friends * The Worst Witch ** The New Worst Witch * Worzel Gummidge ** Worzel Gummidge Down Under * Young Dracula * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles * Young Sherlock Holmes * The Zack Files * Zoboomafoo * Zoey 101 * Zoo Family * Zoom * Zorro (1990 series) ;Pre-school/stop motion * 31 Minutes * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * The Adventures of Nota Verde * Andy Pandy''Shown as recently as 2008, according to the ''Daily Mail, 8 December 2008, p.40. * AztecTek * The Backyardigans * Balamory * Bananas in Pyjamas * Barney & Friends (Now on 3e) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Big Cook, Little Cook * Bill and Ben * Binka * The Blobs * Bob the Builder ** Bob the Builder: Project Build It * Boohbah * Boo! * Brambly Hedge * The Brollys * Brum * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Bump * Bump in the Night * Busytown Mysteries * Caillou * Construction Site * Creepy Crawlies * Chuggington * Dig and Dug * Dream Street * The Doodlebops * Ferry Boat Fred * Fetch the Vet * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fireman Sam * The Forgotten Toys * Funnybones * The Gingerbread Man * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Henry: The Little Reindeer * Henry's World * Hilltop Hospital * In the Night Garden * It's a Big Big World * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Johnson and Friends * Joshua Jones * The Koala Brothers * The Land Before Time * Lavender Castle * Little Einsteins * Little Red Tractor * Little Robots * Little White * Little Zoo * Lizzie's Library * Long, Long Ago * Louie * Lunar Jim * Magic Mountain * Merlin the Magical Puppy * Me Too! * My Friends Baby Kong * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mopatop's Shop * Mouse and Mole * Noddy * Oakie Doke * The Ozlets * Paddington Bear * Peppa Pig * Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure * Picme * Pingu (Now on 3e) * Postman Pat ** Postman Pat Special Delivery Service * Potamus Park * Raggs * Roary the Racing Car * Roobarb and Custard Too * Romuald the Reindeer (Dubbed as Gaeilge with the title Bómán and originally shown on TG4) * The Roly Mo Show * Rosie and Jim * Rubbadubbers * The Save-Ums * Sesame Street * Siblings * Shuriken School: Mission World * The Story Store * Super Planets * Super Planets R * Super Planets S * Super Planets S-S * Super Planets Super S * Super Planets Stars * Tot Trek Clubhouse * Thomas & Friends * Teletubbies (Original series) (also airs on TG4) * Timbuctoo * Titch * Teddy Trucks * Tots TV * Tottie: The Story of a Doll's House * The Feli & Raffina Show * Tractor Tom * Truckers * Trulli Tales * Tweenies * Underground Ernie * The Wiggles * Waybuloo * Wil Cwac Cwac * Will Vinton Classics * The Wombles (1998 series) * Yoho Ahoy Budget Day Normal programming would be suspended on "Budget Day" and children tuning in would instead be treated to RTÉ News's coverage of the Budget speech by the Finance Minister presented by Brian Farrell. Summer Initially, The Den broke for the summer months, returning when children went back to school in September. From 1996 to 1997, The Swamp replaced The Den as a weekday strand during the summer. Mossy Ferguson, Rory and Rasher Bacon presented The Swamp. The Swamp took place in a chip-van and later a shop. The cast were involved in plots, such as saving Rasher from an eagle and getting rid of a vampire. Skelly, a talking skeleton, made several guest appearances on the show. In 1997–1998, The Swamp was aired on Saturdays and Sundays, while The Den was broadcast on weekdays. Although The Swamp proved a successful venture, RTÉ cancelled it in May 1998, much to the disappointment of its fans. In its latter years, The Den remained on air during the summer. However, there were often either replacement presenters (Aidan Power and a girl called Aoileann, for example) and/or weeks when there was no live presentation. Another earlier summer replacement for The Den aired for one summer between 26 June and 1 September 1995. This was Jump Around, presented by Joe Rooney with the assistance of Agnes Detortois. Morning Initially, The Den aired only in the afternoons. Then came Soky's Big Little Morning Show, with Soky and Geri Maye. TV specials Christmas The Christmas period was noted for having two specials, one bizarrely overdramatic one on Christmas Eve and another slightly more realistic and rational one on Christmas Day. The Den was the only TV programme (besides the news) to be broadcast live around Ireland on Christmas Day. During December, The Den would go off air for a few days, during which the Christmas special (to be broadcast on Christmas Eve) would be filmed. This almost always involved a trip to Lapland and an improbable but amusing plot in which the cast had to somehow save Christmas, often having to rescue Santa Claus from some perilous event. Children with serious illnesses would often accompany the cast, as an extension of their Make a Wish programme. The elves would be shown at work as they prepared for the events of Christmas Eve and Socky might feed carrots to the reindeer. In the earlier days, RTÉ newsreader Vere Wynne-Jones would often be given a cameo role reading a newsflash concerning Zig and Zag (Zig was given one last chance by Santa to be good one year, or Christmas would be cancelled), or the mysterious disappearance of Santa Claus. The Christmas special would be given a prime time slot on RTÉ 1. One such Christmas programme managed to coincide with one of the most important events of the twentieth century. In December 1991, The Den crew went to Moscow to film their special, which was perfectly calm, as one would expect for a children's Christmas special. By Christmas Day, as The Den was being shown, the Soviet Union had just conveniently collapsed into chaos, with its remaining contingent states declaring independence. On another occasion the evil Podge (now a reformed individual with a background as a highly successful talk show co-host) tried to thwart Santa and jeopardise Christmas by locking him inside a large wooden cabinet in his own house. Ray D'Arcy and others from the cast very conveniently happened upon the scene just as time was running out and Santa availed of their presence to scuttle off to his workshops to save Christmas. On another occasion the problem was a depressed Rudolph, whose nose had lost its legendary shine, thus giving Santa the difficulty of having no method of finding his way through the night sky. A memorable Christmas under presenter Damien McCaul had him, Socky and Dustin travel to New York in search of a Mr. Micro Blue Bucket with Removable Arms, a present that Socky desired but which would not be available in Ireland until the following March. After persistently demanding that Socky be granted this gift and searching through the internet, overcoming Derek Davis's diet tips and Pat Kenny's guide on how to be "an insufferable bore" along the way, Dustin discovered that 100 Mr. Micro Blue Bucket action figures would be delivered to F.A.O. Swarz, the largest toy store in the world located in Manhattan, New York, on Christmas Eve (the following morning). He then persuaded Damien to bring himself and Socky there instead of surrendering to Damien's preferred option of buying LEGO for Socky. Despite Damian explaining that there was no way they could fly to New York with so little time left, they were soon inside F.A.O. Swarz. The naive but kind-hearted Socky was exuberant, as Dustin pointed out Laa-Laa the Teletubby, and wanted to find presents for his Mammy (Geri Maye), his best friend (Thomas), and "all the boys and girls in playschool". Despite Socky being a preschooler, Damian and Dustin allowed him to wander off in the busy store, whilst they went in search of Mr. Micro Blue Bucket, with Dustin mistaking a Furby for Anne Doyle along the way. Each Christmas Day, The Den would traditionally start at around 06:00 and continue until 13:00. Christmas-themed cartoons would be shown and the cast would talk about the toys they had received from Santa, whom they would have usually only just have saved from some terrible danger on the previous day. The first hour of this, it was later revealed, would be recorded and the rest would go out live. ''The Den is Ten'' This aired between 4 and 6 one afternoon in 1996, commemorating ten years of The Den. Presented by Ray D'Arcy (who tripped over Dustin's toolbox upon entering the not-quite completed studio), this aired in front of a live studio audience, which featured third and fourth class children from Carrickallen National School in County Cavan, as the postal address described it. But, as it turned out, D'Arcy breaking it gently to Dustin live on the air, that the school was on the border between County Cavan and County Leitrim. Renowned Leitrimophobe Dustin was unimpressed. Ian Dempsey was the first guest; he re-enacted the first day of Dempsey's Den, indicating the unavailability of the original tape. Then Bosco appeared, only to be whisked away upon the arrival of Zig and Zag. Other guests included Stephen Gately, Simon Young, a boy called Patrick Egdop, The Saw Doctors (described by D'Arcy as the band to have appeared most often on The Den) and Don Conroy. Towards the end Ciara Carroll was brought on and D'Arcy was forced to kiss her; Ian Dempsey was on hand to escort the startled assistant from the studio when the kiss was complete. The broadcast concluded with the cast and guests singing "Happy birthday" to The Den, balloons cascading into the studio from the ceiling and children running on to play. ''Best Bitz from Back Den'' The television special and DVD Best Bitz From Back Den returned to Zig and Zag's origins on The Den. Broadcast on RTÉ One on 27 October 2008 at 18:30, it was compiled to celebrate the 21st anniversary of the birth of Zig and Zag and later released as a DVD in November 2008. Presenters D'Arcy and Dempsey featured heavily in the special; other highlights included assaults perpetrated by Ted—a malicious panda—on the presenters, Christmas specials of The Den, footage of characters like Captain Joke, Captain Pillowcase and Cousin Nigel and Ireland's 1989 Irish Film and Television awards at which Zig and Zag "accidentally" mistook then taoiseach Albert Reynolds as actor Burt Reynolds and addressed him as "your majesty". ''Dustin: 20 Years a Pluckin'' The television special and DVD ''Dustin: 20 Years a Pluckin was released in November 2009. Broadcast on RTÉ One on 8 November 2009 at 18:30, it was compiled to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Dustin's birth. References Category:RTÉ Television Category:Television programming blocks Category:European programming blocks Category:Children's programming blocks